A compressed-air screwdriver with automatic shutoff is known, for example, from the German Pat. No. 2,148,739. With this screwdriver, a jammed screw cannot be further tightened or loosened after the automatic shutoff turns off and, in this event, a different hand tool must be used in order to tighten or loosen such a screw. This wastes time and is overly complicated.
A compressed air screwdriver known as "S-Plus", by Robert Bosch GmbH as described in technical sheet number 109, is provided with a device actuatable by means of a special switch lever, with which device the motor can be put back into gear after being turned-off by the automatic shutoff, so that the screw can still be tightened or loosened with increased torque without requiring a change of tools. However, it is bothersome that, in such a case, a specific lever must be actuated.